Complete and Incomplete Article Guidelines
This Policy dictates what a Complete Article is and what an Admin, or user, should do in the likely event of an Incomplete Article. The Incomplete Article An Incomplete Article is an idea that has not been finished or fully fleshed out. It may contain either multiple broken links, or have a bunch of missing stats. This is definitely unacceptable on the wiki and will most likely be deleted. * Only the wiki's staff members are allowed to mark Incomplete Articles for deletion with the template. If you wish to have one marked, please notify an Admin on their message wall. * Do not remove an template from an article. That is for the staff member who marked the page to decide. ** Once you believe that you have the page repaired, notify the staff member who marked it and let them know that you've repaired the article. They will then judge if it's good enough to pass the wiki's standards. If it is, the template will be removed and they will respond to your message, letting you know that it's cleared. * Pages created by the wiki's staff should not be marked with the template. Rather, the staff member in question should be contacted and reminded of their responsibilities to the pages. Seeing that our staff here are all mature, able-bodied users, they will, unless they're currently dealing with issues and such, take care of their pages that need attention. The Complete Article In order to understand what an Incomplete Article is, it is vital to know what a complete one should look like. Here's a list of the crucial things a complete article should contain: * NPC/Monsters/Boss articles should contain at least: ** Spawning requirements ** Stats *** Drops ** Behavior *** This also includes ** Sold items *** (Only for town NPCs.) ** A visual description or image. * Item Articles should contain at least: ** Stats ** Methods of obtainment. ** Usage. ** Visual description or sprite. * Event articles should contain at least: ** When it occurs . ** What happens during the event. ** Time parameters ** All of its links worked out. Criteria For Deletion The following is a list of reasons that could get your article deleted: * The Incomplete Article is left un-worked on for a certain amount of time. ** Further clarification in the, "Admin Guidelines" section. * An article with more than 5 broken links left untouched for a certain period of time. * An article that is missing stats and the necessary data specified above. ** See, "The Complete Article" section for a more in-depth explanation of this. Admin Guidelines These guidelines dictate what an Admin should do upon finding an Incomplete Article. # Mark the article with the template and fill out the form for it with the necessary information. # Navigate to the the creator's page and proceed to leave a kind, fair message as to why the creator's page is marked with the template. # If the creator does not respond by the allotted time, feel free to delete the page. Be sure to leave a polite notification on the creator's message wall regarding it's deletion.